callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
"Tank" Dempsey
}} Tank Dempsey was a Marine Raider and is a playable character in Zombies. His player indicator color is white. Biography "Tank Dempsey: American hero. Hand him a loaded weapon, a good woman, and something to shoot at and he is happy. Enrage him and he will rip your guts out and use them as a bandolier. Dempsey was selected for this mission after he showed his true grit at the battle for Peleliu. Remarkable though it may seem, his unit was captured during the early raids before the main invasion, and he spent 2 weeks in a rat infested bamboo cage submerged in malarial water. Well that did not stop The Tank. After he gnawed his way through the cage, he then gnawed his way through his captors armed only with a Bobby pin and his Medal of Honor which he keeps secreted in various body cavities. '' ''Now you know there is no before the war for Dempsey, and there is no after. There is only the legend of Tank Dempsey, and how he will win the war for the rest of us." :— Tank's Bio added in with Map Pack 2 in World at War. Appearances *Nacht der Untoten (Black Ops version only) *Verrückt (Black Ops version only, but was confirmed in-story to have been at Verrückt) *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Kino der Toten *"Five" (In portrait and phone only) (Noclipping only) *Ascension *Call of the Dead (Heard only) *Shangri-La *Moon Quotes Shi No Numa/Quotes}} Der Riese/Quotes}} Kino der Toten/Quotes}} Ascension/Quotes}} Shangri-La/Quotes}} Moon/Quotes}} Gallery File:TankWaWDerRiese.png|Dempsey in Der Riese Tank.png|Dempsey in "Kino der Toten". Portrait American.jpg|Dempsey's Full Portrait. Found in "Five" and "Kino der Toten". Shangrilacrew2.png|Dempsey and the rest of the crew in Shangri-La. Dempseyspacesuitminigun.jpg|Dempsey's appearance in Moon. CoDWaW_Dempsey.jpg|Tank Dempsey's Model. 20004.png|Gamer Picture that is received after completing the Eclipse Easter Egg (Xbox 360 only). Dempsey black ops zombies ipod.jpg|Demspey shown in the training level for Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Trivia *Dempsey is based around the stereotype of exaggerated American war heroes. *Dempsey is voiced by Steve Blum, who also did the voice of Captain Foley from Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive.http://briantuey.blogspot.com/2009/08/tank-dempsy-vs-spike-spiegal-vs-mugen.html *Dempsey and Polonsky from Call of Duty: World at War share the same player model. *Dempsey hates Doctor Richtofen, who in turn hates him as well, similar to Nikolai and Takeo. *Dempsey seems to disrespect Nikolai Belinski, however he doesn't seem to actually hate him. *In the Original Characters Trapped easter egg, Dempsey and Nikolai appear to be drunk together. *Dempsey treats Takeo Masaki with respect, but Takeo does not seem to return the same feeling. *Dempsey's favorite weapon seems to be the BAR. He also seems to like the M16 in Black Ops. *He also appears to like heavy German weaponry, such as the MG42 and HK21. *Dempsey often calls the Wunderwaffe DG-2 the “Wonder Waffle".(Which has sparked a trend among the community, who often do the same) *Rarely, while using the Pack-a-Punch machine, Dempsey will sing the jingle for Juggernog. *Dempsey was featured in Treyarch's Shi No Numa example map, nazi_zombie_kyassuru. *By the time of Kino der Toten, Dempsey has grown a small beard, and by the time of Ascension he is covered in dirt and blood. This blood is gone in Shangri-La and Moon. *In a file on the computer terminal, it says that part of Dr. Maxis' super-soldier experiments were Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo. *When Pack-a-Punching a weapon on Ascension, he may say, "I'm sure I've seen Richtofen before Shi No Numa. He's got something to do with this. But... I just can't remember!" referring to his memory being wiped. *Along with Takeo Masaki, Nikolai Belinski and Richtofen, he is found in Call of the Dead involved in the easter egg. *In Call of Duty: World at War, the player who is Dempsey will always be the host of the game, while in Call of Duty: Black Ops, it's randomized. Additionally, if the player is playing on Shi No Numa or Der Riese on Solo in World at War, they will always be Dempsey. *Dempsey's favorite Perk-a-Cola is Juggernog and his least favorite is Quick Revive. *Dempsey has a young 5 year old daughter, who he talks about in the map Moon when he buys the M16. *Dempsey constantly says quotes that break the . *Dempsey often breaks the Fourth Wall when low or out of ammo. References Category:Characters Category:Zombies Mode Category:Der Riese Category:Shi No Numa Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Call of the Dead Category:Ascension Category:Shangri-La